Camera operator
Camera operator is an Occupation normally listed under Camera and Electrical Department. If the credits directly indicate it, then it might also be listed under Special Effects or Visual Effects Translations * French: opérateur camera * Spanish: 'operador de cámara * '''Arabic: 'مشغل الكاميرا * 'Hebrew: 'מפעיל מצלמה * '''German: Kameramann * Chinese: 相机操作员 * Dutch: cameraman * Portuguese: operador de câmera * Polish: operator kamery * Swedish Kamera operatör * Hindi: कैमरा ऑपरेटर * Romanian: cameraman A - Z for Names of Male A * Aaron Blalock * Aaron Medick * Aaron Stephenson * Abdul Jabbour * Abe Van Brocklin * Abelard Blalock * Abijah Wagstaff * Abooksigun Blalock * Abraham Martinez * Abraham Tarrush * Abraham Yamaguchi * Achmed Blalock * Adalwen Blalock * Adalwolf Blalock * Adam Abusweder * Adam Blalock * Adam Castrenez * Adam Jandrup * Adam Margolis * Adam Nicholson * Adam O'Brien * Adam Patrick * Adam Rodriguez * Adolph Asaunëtsvë * Adolph Bäestsch * Adolph Chorricó * Adolph Domingo * Adolph Edwards * Adolph Ewing * Adolph Fredericks * Adolph Gomez * Adolph Jimenez * Adolph O'Donnell * Adolph Wagenhurst * Adrian Blalock * Adrian Block * Adrian Brister * Adventure Hall * Aegaeus Blalock * Aesop Iobotoson * Ahmet Bekir * Al Hilliard * Aladdin Cajrobosta * Alain Onesto * Alan Anesto * Alan Atkinson * Alan Beccera * Alan Bechel * Alan Cameron * Alan De Cabrastor * Alan Edmonds * Alan Gahler * Alan Hall * Alan Knight * Alan Lovierrto * Alan McFarland * Alan Newman * Alan O'Malley * Alan Pastor * Alan Roderick * Alan Smith * Alan Williams * Alberich Anderson * Albert Contreras * Albert Dempsey * Aldrich Kohjorski * Alejandro Blalock * Alejandro Cadrenez * Alex Hernandez * Alexander Blalock * Alexander Elijodo * Alexander Van Der Heide * Alexander Watersborough * Alfonso Blalock * Alfonso Edironto * Alfonso Gutierrez * Alfonso Jimenez * Alistair Blalock * Alistair Upcraft * Allen Blalock * Allen deLuna * Allen Merriweather * Alvaro Blalock * Amir Blalock * Amos Maccanti * Anderson Blalock * Andrew Jansen * Andrew Lindberg * Andrew Voegeli * Andrew Waruszewski * Andy Bethke * Andy Blalock * Andy Latimer * Andy Pellett * Andy Steinman * Angelo Blalock * Anthony Arendt * Anthony F. Balderrama * Anthony Blalock * Anthony Cobbs * Anthony DeRose * Anthony Giannantonio * Anthony S. Lenzo * Anthony R. Palmieri * Anthony Realmuto * Anthony Stracquadanio * Anthony Sutcliffe * Antoine Blalock * Antonio Blalock * Antonio Riestra * Archer Blalock * Armando Blalock * Arnold Blalock * Arthur Blalock * Asher Strauch * Augustus Blalock * Austin Blalock * Axel Blalock B * Bahram Blalock * Baldassario Blalock * Barbara Drago * Barry Blalock * Barry Brown * Beau Blalock * Ben Bloodwell * Ben Britten Smith * Ben Spence * Benjamin Blalock * Bennett Blalock * Beowulf Blalock * Berinhard Blalock * Bernard Wuthrich * Bert Atkinson * Bill Akerlund * Bill Anderson * Bill Chaikowsky * Bill Coe * Bill Greenback * Bill Palmer * Bill Philbin * Bill Saunders * Billy Blalock * Billy Gierhart * Billy Steinberg * Bjorn Blalock * Björn Lindroos * Blake Blalock * Blake Hottle * Blaze Blalock * Bob Anderson * Bob Armstrong * Bob Basile * Bob Campi * Bob DelRusso * Bob Hagerty * Bob Highton * Bob Keys * Bob Maraiast * Bob Maraist * Bob McDonnell * Bob Nordstrom * Bobby Hoffman * Brad Blalock * Brad Zerbst * Bradley Blalock * Brandon Blalock * Brandt Blalock * Brawley Blalock * Brennan Blalock * Brett Blalock * Brian W. Armstrong * Brian Blalock * Brian Lataille * Brian O'Donnell * Brian Phraner * Brian Reason * Brian Whittred * Brody Blalock * Bruce Anderson * Bruce Balton * Bruce Blalock * Bruce Borland * Bruce Bottone * Bruce Clark * Bruce DeAragon * Bruce Deck * Bruce Green * Bruce Harmon * Bruce M. Pasternack * Bryan England * Bryan Greenberg * Buck Andrews * Buck Hatcher * Buzz Schwing C * Caleb Blalock * Cameron Atkinson * Cameron Blalock * Campbell Blalock * Candy Gonzales * Carey Blalock * Carlos Blalock * Carlos Rios * Carmichael Blalock * Carol Wetovich * Carter Blalock * Carter Prue * Cassivellaunus Blalock * Cecil Blalock * Cesar Astinza * Cesar Blalock * Cesar Saldana * Chad Blalock * Chad Smith * Chancellor Blalock * Charles Blalock * Charlie Huntley * Chauncy Blalock * Chip Goebert * Chris Blalock * Chris Brock * Chris Childs * Chris Haarhoff * Chris Hayes * Chris Kelly * Chris Matott * Chris Rhodes * Chris Rios * Chris Thornton * Chris Tafuri * Chris Wissinger * Christian Blalock * Christopher Blalock * Christopher Rejano * Chuck Blalock * Chuck Fishbein * Chuck Goslin * Claude Blalock * Claus Stuhlweissenburg * Clay Armstrong * Clifford Blalock * Clint Blalock * Clyde Harrelson * Cody Blalock * Cody Taylor * Cole Blalock * Cole Howard * Collin Blalock * Colton Blalock * Corey Blalock * Corey Wascinski * Cortez Blalock * Craig Blalock * Craig Pressgrove * Curtis Davis * Curtis Dunne * Cyril Caysçorílío * Cyril Smith D * Dagwood Blalock * Dakota Blalock * Dale Blalock * Dalton Blalock * Damien Blalock * Damien Tuffereau * Damon Salerno * Dan Farnam * Dan Gibbons * Dan Vehorn * Dane Blalock * Daniel Bishop * Daniel Blalock * Daniel Carter * Daniel De La Rosa * Daniel Haggett * Daniel Sanders * Daniel Sharp * Danny Bonilla * Danny Webb * Danny Wilson * Darrell Blalock * Darrin Blalock * Darryl Blalock * Darryl Player * Daryl Studebaker * Dave Driscoll * Dave Eastwood * Dave Elendt * Dave Hilmer * Dave Smith * David N. Banks * David Blalock * David Buergermeister * David Carline * David Chameides * David Crone * David Hockemeyer * David Irete * David Levisohn * David McGill * David Plakos * David Warner * David Zimmerman * Dean Blalock * Dean Hall * Demetrius Blalock * Dennis Blalock * Dennis Galaes * Derek Blalock * Derek Pennell * Derrick Thomas * Desmond Blalock * Dexter Blalock * Dick Mort * Diego Blalock * Dirk Davenport * Dmitri Blalock * Dmitry Vershinin * Dominic Blalock * Dominic Pena * Don Barker * Don Cornelli * Donald Blalock * Donna Quante * Donovan Blalock * Dorian Blalock * Douglas Blalock * Douglas Craik * Duane Rodriguez * Duange Gore * Duncan Blalock * Dustin Blalock * Dwayne Blalock * Dylan Sanford E * Ed Fussell * Ed Hajbura * Ed Horton * Eddie Blalock * Edgar De La Espriella * Edward Blalock * Eli Blalock * Eli Clarke * Emmett Blalock * Elton Bifsas * Eric Blalock * Eric Eisenstein * Eric Norberg * Ernest Blalock * Ernie Jew * Eugene Huelsman * Evan Blalock F * Fed Wetherbee * Felix Blalock * Forest Blalock * Fortino Blalock * Fox Blalock * Frank Benvenuto * Frank Biondo * Frank Blalock * Frank Lombardo * Frank Suarez * Frank Vila * Franklin Whitlatch * Franz Blalock * Fred Blalock * Freddy Frederick * Fritz Blalock G * Gabriel Davis * Garcia Blalock * Garrett Blalock * Garrett Hurt * Gary Blalock * Gary Childs * M. Gene Kelly * George Mooradian * George Prince * George Schaafsma * Gordie Saiger * Gordon Blalock * Greg Blalock * Greg Grouwinkel * Greg Hollingsworth * Greg Kasoff * Greg Smith * Gustavo Blalock H * Hank Geving * Harold Blalock * Harold Bock * Harper Blalock * Harris Blalock * Hawthorne Blalock * Hayden Blalock * Hector Blalock * Hector Ramirez * Helmut Blalock * Hendel Blalock * Henry Blalock * Herbert Blalock * Howard Blalock * Hugh Blalock * Hugh Wilson * Hunter Blalock I * Idris Blalock * Ira Blalock A - Z for Male Names (Canada ����) Québec ''' A * Angus Aguillard * Arthur Archambeault * Arthur Beaudreau * Auguste Mathieu B * Baptiste Dumas * Benôit Bourgeois * Bouvier Guillaume * Breton Lecomte C * Calixte Carpentier * Christopher Dresjorede D * Daniel Cânôqôit * Devere Le Roux * Dominique Perret * Duvall Chauvin '''French Canadian 'English Canadian' A - Z for Male Names 50 States of the USA ���� Alabama Alaska Arizona Arkansas 'California' 'Colorado ' 'Connecticut' 'Delaware' 'Florida' 'Georgia' 'Hawaii' 'Idaho' 'Illinois' 'Indiana' 'Iowa' Kansas 'Kentucky' 'Louisiana' 'Maine' 'Maryland' 'Massachusetts' 'Michigan' 'Minnesota' 'Mississippi' 'Missouri' 'Montana' 'Nebraska' 'Nevada' 'New Hampshire' 'New Jersey' 'New Mexico' 'New York' 'North Carolina' 'North Dakota' 'Ohio' 'Oklahoma' 'Oregon' 'Pennsylvania' 'Rhode Island' 'South Carolina' 'South Dakota' 'Tennessee' 'Texas' A - Z Female Names B * Bettina Levesque Category:Camera and Electrical Departments